This invention relates to an improved process for the alkylation of a hydrocarbon substrate with an olefin alkylating agent in the presence of a liquid alkylation catalyst. The process utilizes a fixed bed of contact material in the alkylation reaction zone to improve the process efficiency. The process efficiency improvement allows the process to be operated at lower acid to olefin feed ratios with a resulting decrease in the volume of dangerous acid required for processing.
The alkylation of a hydrocarbon substrate with an olefin alkylating agent in the presence of a liquid acid catalyst is a well known method of producing high octane gasoline boiling range products, linear alkylbenzene compounds, and alkylaromatics, among other useful products. A continuing goal in the art is to provide an economically attractive and intrinsically safe acidcatalyzed alkylation process.
The acid utilized in alkylation typically poses great environmental and health risks. Any reduction in required process volumes, storage volumes, etc. is highly desired.